


Wiped Memories

by otome_hoe081218



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otome_hoe081218/pseuds/otome_hoe081218
Summary: This fic was based on the theory that MC had her memory wiped after her year in Devildom was up and Mammon is trying to reconnect with her through the game. I hope you enjoy this, comments are always welcomed.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Wiped Memories

Evangeline didn't feel right and it's been a year since she woke up from the hospital. The doctors and nurses told her she has been in a coma for a year. Her mom had found her in her apartment, collapsed and unresponsive. They still don't know why she was in a coma and all of her tests over the months were normal.

She laid in her bed listening to the sound of her alarm screaming at her. She slowly sat up and looked around the room for the millionth time. Everything was normal but didn't feel like home. Something was missing from her memory, from her life, that she couldn't remember.

She needed to get ready for work. Her family told her it was her dream job, but it didn't feel right anymore. She remembers everything that concerns her job, but she wasn't as happy as everyone was telling her she was when she got her job.

She was about to get in the shower when her phone buzzed, notifying her. She looked at it, her brows furrowed, as it was a game notification, for a game she didn't download. The game was called Obey Me! and it looked to be a dating sim. She shrugged her shoulders and headed off to the shower.

_________________________________________________

All-day her phone buzzed nonstop. At first, it was bearable, but it was always someone named Mammon trying to get her to open the app and play the game. 

As soon as she got home she chucked the phone on her bed and took off her work clothes and got into her comfy golden brown lounge pants and a white t-shirt, then headed off to her kitchen to brew some chamomile tea.

“Hey, hey, hey, The Great Mammon, is here.” her phone belted out from her room.

“Grrr, that’s it! I’m removing the battery and getting a new phone in the morning before work.” she jogged to her room and snatched up her phone.

The game was open and loading, she was about to close the app, when his face popped up, saying “Obey Me! One master to rule them all.”

His tan skin looked like it was glowing, his white hair looked soft to the touch, his smile comforted her for some reason, but what drew her most was his blue eyes. She knew it was game, but they seem to hold so much love and tenderness.

She slowly sat down n her bed as the opening video, each one of the men’s faces seemed familiar to her. She just couldn’t remember where she saw them.

Was it at the supermarket? The mall? A fashion magazine? Cooking show? She thought, but she just couldn’t place them.

As she went through the game, every task and lesson seemed like she lived it. From Lucifer lecturing them, to Asmo flirting with her, to Beel eating all the food during breakfasts. She felt like she sat in Levi’s room and played games and watched anime with him. Her fingertips feel like they held books with Satan in the library, and her lap felt warm from Belphie falling asleep on her.

But what felt all too real, was Mammon’s attitude towards her, how protective he was to her whenever his brothers tried anything with her, how warm his cheeks felt as a blush colored them. How panicked he got whenever Lucifer caught him in a lie or stealing or trying to prank him. 

Evangeline was so engrossed in the game, she didn’t hear the knock on her door. As she continued to play, the rapping kept getting louder and stronger and more persistent, then silence.

A notification popped up, saying she got a message. She tapped on the bubble, taking her to her in-game messages. It was from Mammon.

Mammon: Hey  
Mammon: Open the door.  
She waited for her turn to reply but the box didn’t give her options. A loud bang made her jump, making her drop her phone to the bed. She looked over in the direction of her front door, then back down at her phone.

Mammon: Open the door, damn it!  
She ran towards the door and touched the doorknob but hesitated to open it. She bit her lip, wondering if it was to game developer messing with her.

“Evangeline, I know you’re there.” she felt a soft thud against the door, “Please, Evan, I need to see you.”

That was all it took for her to make up her mind. She slowly turned the knob, the door slowly swung inward and there stood the man who has been all over her phone screen.

He stood with his hands on either side of the door frame, his head hung low showing her his soft white locks. He was wearing the same outfit as in the game. His signature brown and white jacket with a black t-shirt, denim jeans with golden yellow belt and tassel and black biker boots. His golden sunglasses partially covered his blue eyes.

“Mammon?” Evangeline whispered

Whatever control he had was lost once she whispered his name. He took his hands away from the door and grasped her face and capturing her lips in a hot and passion filled kiss. Evangeline’s eyes grew wide, as he kissed her furiously. 

All of a sudden her eyes rolled back into her head and slowly closed as memories flooded back to the whole year she spent with the demon brothers. All the lessons and lectures with Lucifer, having anime marathons with Levi, long nights studying at the library with Satan, shopping with Asmo, snacking with Beel and Belphie napping they ate. Most of all she remembers falling in love with the demon in her apartment. 

Most of all she remembers falling in love with the demon in her apartment. His awful and expensive cologne filled surrounding the air, his thumbs rubbed against her jawline, his fingers gripped the back of her back, holding her still as he continued to kiss her.

She lifted her hands and placed them on his wrists to get his attention. He makes some grunting sound, rejecting her request. She moved her hands to his chest and gently pushed against him.

He reluctantly let go of her lips. “What the hell are you doing? Here I am, The Great Mammon, showing you how much I missed you and wanted to touch you this past year and here you are, a lowly human, pushing the great me away. Why are you stopping me?” he said.

“Mammon, you really are here, aren’t you?” tears started welling up in her eyes. 

His demeanor soften to her tears, “Yeah Evan, I’m here." He slide his hand through her hair, trying to calm her down. "I spent the whole day trying to get you to play the game so you could remember us, but I mostly wanted you to remember me and what I should've started way before you left."

"Which was?" She sniffled.

"That I want you to be mine. I don't want to let you go again, will you come back to Devildom with me and stay forever?" He asked.

Evangeline almost started bawling, she vigorously nodded her head. He gave her a big grin and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and spinning her around the room.

"I promise you'll be happy and never want to leave me again!" he declared.

She laughed and cried tears of joy.

"Ahem! Mammon quit hogging Evangeline, we all want to cuddle with her too you know!" Whined a familiar voice.

Mammon stopped dead in his trials as Evangeline looked over and saw Asmo with his arms crossed against his chest, Beel, Belphie, Satan, Levi and Lucifer all stood in the hallway outside her apartment each other biting at the bit to get to her.

Mammon gave a groan and slowly set her back on her feet but didn't let go of her hand as all the demon brothers came in and captured her in one big hug. The brothers held her so tight, she had to squeeze Mammon's hand so he could help her.

"Hey, hey, hey that's enough, she can't breathe." He said yanking on their arms and shoulders.

"Alright guys, let's get going." Said Lucifer, "There'll be plenty of time to smother Evangeline when we get back." He smiled, making all the guys release her and start heading out of the place.

"Lucifer what about everything here?" She asked.

"What do you mean dear one?"

"What's going to happen to everything I've been doing here for the past year? And the apartment? I can't exactly pay for breaking the lease and my job?"

"Oh those? Those were only temporary, we were coming back for you anyways. I just didn't want you losing faith in us if we didn't get you in a timely manner." He gave a wicked grin.

She wasn't expecting that answer, her mouth hung open at the pure shock and awe of the whole thing. Lucifer placed his hand under her chin and pushed her mouth close.

"Close your mouth dear one, you might catch a fly." His eyes shifted towards Mammon, "Or that warning came a little too late." He said with a smile and turned away.

Mammon and Evangeline stared at Lucifer as he walked away.

"Hey!" Mammon finally shouted after his brother was long gone.

"Ah geez. Whatever, it doesn't matter. " he looked over at her and held out his hand, "You ready to go home?"

She smiled, "Yeah, I am." She took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

He smiled back and they both walked out the building and back to Devildom, without letting go of one another.


End file.
